La Profecía
by florellacbpm
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no faltara tanto como piensan para que se cumpla la nueva Profecia del Oráculo? Percabeth, continuación de "El Último Héroe del Olimpo"
1. Chapter 1

**La profecía **

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al genio de Rick R iordan, yo solo los uso.

**Capítulo 1:**

Percy (P.O.V)

Estaba Cronos/Luke peleando con una chica rubia, esbelta y un poco más pequeña que yo. Ella está parando mandobles de la guadaña de Cronos, aunque por lo que veo, no le quedan muchas fuerzas para seguir. Cuando me acerco un poco más a la escena, veo que, en su cara magullada, hay unos hermosos ojos tormentosos que brillan por el dolor y la perdida, era Annabeth. Cuando grito su nombre ella gira la cabeza para decirme que me largue, pero no me iba a ir sin ella. En el tiempo que Annabeth me mira, Cronos aprovecha y la clava la guadaña en el estómago, Annabeth se pone pálida casi en el acto y cae de rodillas al piso mientras Cronos ríe. Voy corriendo hacia Annabeth cuando unas palabras me vienen a la mente: "_Cuidado, idiota. Al menor contacto, esa hoja te arrancará el alma". _No, no podía ser. Me doy cuenta que los ojos se me nublan por una capa de líquido al pensar que había perdido a Annabeth. Cuando llego a su cuerpo le apoyo la cabeza en mi regazo, estaba fría. Por lo que sabía de biología, que no era mucho, esto estaba mal. Estaba tan pálida como el mármol en el que estaba tirada. Trato de buscar su respiración, pero su pecho no se movía, busco sus pulsaciones, nada, todo estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba la risa del Señor del Tiempo.

Había perdido a Annabeth. Fue como si alguien hubiera en mi corazón directamente la guadaña de Cronos. Mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de la que alguna vez fue la chica que amé, trataba de pensar si alguna vez se podía recuperar su alma, pero mi cerebro seguía alelado con lo que pasaba ahora. Ella ya no estaba.

De la nada el cuerpo de Luke comenzó a desprender una luz dorada y un calor que me obligó a apartar mi vista nublada de él. Se estaba convirtiendo en su forma divina. Quería quedarme allí con Annabeth y esperar que el calor me haga cenizas, pero sabía que si ella estuviera aquí, me diría que luchara para salvar El Olimpo. Con la única fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba, me separé del cuerpo de Annabeth, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Destapé a _Contracorriente _y fui en busca de Cronos. Pero ya era tarde, cuando le iba a clavar mi espada, el cuerpo de Luke explotó como en millones de serpentinas y sentí un calor abrasador.

Me despierto cuando unas manitos y una voz me despiertan. Me levante de golpe y choque mi frente con la suya, se para y empieza a frotársela y a maldecir en griego antiguo. Me di cuenta que estaba perlado en sudor, temblando y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por un momento me sentí patético, pero no me importaba con ella. Salgo de mi cama, aun en pijama, agarro su cintura y la aprieto contra mí.

Annabeth rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y me devolvió el abrazo, pero en sus ojos notaba la preocupación.

Un momento, estábamos en mi cabaña, la de Poseidón, que no compartía con nadie ya que mi hermano Tyson ahora era General de los Ejército del Olimpo, pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio de Papá entrenando Ciclopes. Pero había reglas estrictas sobre que no podía haber dos campistas solos en una cabaña, ella pareció darse cuenta también por lo que se separó de mí.

-Percy, cámbiate, te espero fuera.- Dijo y se dirigió hacia a fuera.

Me cambié lo más rápido que podía, elegí unos bermudas color caqui con la remera naranja del campamento. Cuando salí estaba ella esperándome en las escaleras de mi cabaña. Me senté junto a Annabeth.

-¿Por qué viniste a mi cabaña?- le solté sin más- Tú más que nadie conoces las reglas del campamento.

Ella miro hacia delante, suspiro y clavo sus hermosos ojos color tormenta en mí. Odiaba cuando hacia eso, en realidad lo amaba, pero quedaba completamente a su merced, en plan: soy un muñeco de trapo.

-¿No sabes la hora sesos de alga? Son las doce del mediodía.- Dijo

Eso me sorprendió, ¿Tanto había dormido?

-Me preocupaste y le pedí permiso a Quirón si podía ir a ver si seguías respirando.- dice ahora un poco fastidiaba. Desde la guerra por el Olimpo tenía miedo de que alguien me hiriera en mi "talón de Aquiles" y eso que ya había pasado un año.

Antes del campamento yo había podido ir a la escuela en la que Paul trabajaba sin incendiar nada, o lo que se puede hacer siendo mestizo. Annabeth, gracias a los dioses se había quedado en un internado en Nueva York. Nos veíamos casi todos los días, yo la acompañaba al Olimpo con el trabajo que le había otorgado, ser la Arquitecta del Olimpo, vaya honor. Salimos juntos todo el año, nos tomábamos de la mano, besábamos, etc., cosas de novios, pero la verdad era que nunca había tenido el valor de preguntárselo, lo sé, un cobarde. Pero este verano estaba decidido a proponérselo, yo sabía que ella lo deseaba igual que yo, pero no me lo podía pedir ella. Ahora que lo pienso ella fue la que me dio mi primer beso. Sí, no entiendo nada del tema "chicas" y eso que Paul, mi nuevo padrastro me había aconsejado un poco, pero cuando estoy con Annabeth mi THDA (Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención) se agravaba y no me permitía decir cosas demasiado coherentes.

-Ven vamos a comer.- Dijo tomándome de la mano y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Vale.- Dije y deje que me lleve a la mesa principal donde todos los campistas se agrupaban en sus mesas para comenzar a comer.

Me serví unos cuantos trozos de pizza, pero antes de comer tenía que hacer mí ofrenda a los Dioses, por lo que me acerque al bracero y tiré una porción de mi pizza al fuego.

-Por Poseidón.- murmuré.

Y me deslicé en la mesa de Poseidón. Solo, ya que no había otros campistas de Poseidón, solo mi hermanastro, Tyson, pero estaba en el fondo del mar.

Luego de terminar de almorzar Annabeth y yo nos dirigimos a la playa del campamento. Estábamos caminando con las manos entrelazadas, era el momento.

-Oye.- dije campando su atención.

Me miro y ya no me acordaba de cómo me llamaba.

-¿Si, Percy?- dijo animándome a seguir, su voz sonaba tranquila pero se notaba ansiosa.

-Sabes que… hum, te quiero mucho y… - tragué en seco, Annabeth me miraba expectante.- bueno, me preguntaba, si tu… querrías, hum, ser… mi… ser mi novia?

De repente soltó mi mano, lo cual me preocupó, ya la extrañaba. Me miró con ojos fieros, como si tramara algo. De la nada ella saltó sobre mí, derribándonos sobre la arena. La miré confuso, pero estaba riendo a carcajadas me besó. Oh no, otra vez no, ¿Cómo me llamaba?

-Claro que si.- dice

En ese momento me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo. No por haber salvado al Olimpo o al mundo, sino porque ella había aceptado ser mi novia. Rodeo su cintura con mis manos, ella seguía sobre mí, aprovecho la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y la acorto con un beso. No sé cuánto estuvimos así, pero un carraspeo nos trajo a la realidad.

-Hay gente que quiere pasear por la playa sin ver un espectáculo.- dice Clarisse, oprimiendo una risa. Ella iba de la mano con su novio Chris su novio.

De repente se escucha una caracola, algo andaba mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**La profecía **

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al genio de Rick R iordan, yo solo los uso.

**Capítulo 2**

Percy (P.O.V)

Cuando llegamos a dónde estaba Quirón, cerca del árbol de Thalia, nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría. Había diez _dracaenae _más o menos con sus lanzas y redes. Estaban peleando contra Peleo para llegar al Vellocinio de Oro, una logró subir a su cabeza y le clavó algo. Peleo solo gimió de dolor y se sacudió al monstruos de encima. Una por una fue pisoteando, golpeando o incinerando a las mujeres mitad serpiente.

-Danosss, el Vellocinio de Oro.- Decía una.

-Ssssi, y no te aremosss nada.- Prometía la otra.

No sé si Peleo no entendía lo que le decían o no les prestaba atención. Cuando terminó de pulverizar a las _dracaenae _Quirón le revoleó, con ayuda de dos campistas, cinco kilos de carne picada que seguramente eran de la reserva de _La Señorita O´Leary._

Annabeth y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a la Casa Grande para hablar con Quirón de, hum, lo nuestro. Todavía no podía decirlo sin ponerme bordo.

-Quirón,- dije- ¿podemos hablar contigo?

Quirón bajó la vista hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas y la subió rápidamente. No sé, pero me pareció ver una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos, lo cual me relajó un poco.

Cuando entramos en la casa, me sorprendió que no esté Dionisio, por lo menos no escucharía sus burlas.

Annabeth y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y en frente se quedó Quirón, mirándonos con severidad, esperando que empezáramos a hablar.

-Percy y yo… hum, estamos saliendo.- Dijo Annabeth, seria.

Quirón nos miró y de repente empezó a aplaudir y a reír a carcajadas. Su risa resonaba por toda la casa, creo que hasta por fuera del Campamento.

-¡Qué bueno chicos! Los felicito.- Y nos abrazó a los dos.

De repente, se puso serio de nuevo, sus cambios de humor ya me tenían mareado.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo serio.- Dijo.

Annabeth se tensó y yo le apreté la mano dándole apoyo, aunque yo también tenía el corazón en la garganta.

-Bueno, hum,- empezó el centauro.- como ustedes saben, ya tienen dieciséis…

Annabeth palideció y no lo dejó terminar

-Espera, espera, espera…- dijo mi novia, que lindo sonaba- ¿nos piensas dar… una de, "esas" charlas? –Dijo

Creo que mi cara cambio de color del bordo al blanco cal en un segundo, porque Annabeth me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme. Recién habíamos empezado a salir y ¡Y pensaban que ya habíamos hecho…eso… o que teníamos en mente hacerlo! Bueno, no era que no deseara a Annabeth, pero no así o por lo menos ahora. Luego de un minuto más o menos logre controlar mi expresión y entrelace mis dedos con los de Annabeth, eso me daba valentía.

-Quirón,- comencé yo- hum, no tenemos planes de…hacer "eso" por ahora, así que no te preocupes.

Quirón pareció relajarse.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza, pero… si alguna vez, piensan cambiar eso, no duden en… preguntarme.

-Claro Quirón, no te preocupes,- dijo Annabeth ruborizada.- como ya dijo Percy, no tenemos planeado, cambiar… nada por ahora.

-Bueno,- dice ya completamente relajado.- ya es hora de cenar, salgan a sus mesas.

Annabeth y yo salimos disparados de la Casa Grande. No sé porque, pero después de la charla con Quirón había una especie de tensión entre nosotros. Nos separamos cuando tuvimos que irnos a nuestras mesas.

Me serví un plato variado de vegetales y pollo, antes de comenzar, como siempre, me levanté para ofrecer una parte de mi comida a los Dioses.

-Por Poseidón.- dije y me senté a comer.

Sentía la mirada de Quirón, Annabeth, Rachel y hasta los Dioses sobre mi espalda. Comí rápido y me retire a la playa, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Cuando llegué a la playa, escuché unos pasos tras de mí.

-Annabeth, quiero estar solo un rato ¿sí?- dije.

-Suerte que Annabeth no te escuchó decir eso.- dice Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto a Rachel.

-Venía a decirte, que te tranquilices y la decisión que tomes, será la correcta y no falta tanto como piensas.- Luego de decirme eso, se va sin más, dejándome con la duda.

¿A qué se refería? ¿Era lo que yo estaba pensando? Ojala no.

Metí los pies en el lago, eso siempre me reconfortaba. La luna brillaba sobre el lago, que estaba muy tranquilo. Estaba en tanta paz que no me percaté de que había alguien pescando a menos de dos metros de mí. Cuando me acerco a qué hace aquí, me llevo un gran susto/alivio.

-Padre…- digo

-Hola hijo.- dice Poseidón el dios de los mares.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- digo confuso pero feliz de que este conmigo.

-Atenea y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que convenía que yo venga a hablar.- ¿Atenea y él de acuerdo? Esto no me daba buena espina… Ellos tenían una vieja rivalidad por la ciudad de Atenas.- me pidió que te diga que tengas extremo cuidado con su hija- dijo remarcando la palabra "extremo"- más allá de eso, los quiero felicitar hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, se requiere más que valentía para enfrentar a una mujer y más a una hija de Atenea.- luego de decir eso se oye un rayo.

-Eh! ¡Está bien!- se disculpa mi padre.

-Si gracias-respondo yo ruborizado- fue muy difícil para mí, pero estoy muy feliz ahora, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de venir padre.- le digo.

-Sí, hablando de eso, tengo que volver. Pero antes, una advertencia, escucha a tu corazón hijo y mantén los ojos abiertos.- No sé porque, pero sentía que había entrelazado dos concejos en uno.

-Hum, claro padre, adiós.- digo despidiéndome con la mano mientras mi padre desaparece en el agua.

Me siento en el piso bastante confundido. Amaba a Annabeth, de eso estaba seguro, pero capaz estar juntos fue algo ¿muy apresurado? No, destierro ese pensamiento de mi cabeza y me acuesto sobre la arena, que seguía caliente por el sol, y miro las estrellas, veo la constelación de Zoe Belladona, la cazadora de Artemisa caída en batalla.

Luego de unos minutos decido que es hora de levantarme, así que me paro y voy para mi cabaña.

Cuando prendo me llevo un gran susto. Annabeth estaba dormida en mi cama, probablemente estaba esperándome. Se veía tan hermosa dormida, no tiene el ceño fruncido y tiene una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía si despertarla o no, se veía tan bonita que me dio pena despertarla por lo que la deje dormir en mi cama. Cuando agarré la ropa de cama para la cama de al lado comienzo a hacerla. Una vez hecha, agarro una remera y me quedo en boxers. Cuando voy de camino para apagar la luz no puedo evitar mirar a Annabeth, es tan dulce… me acerco y deposito un suave beso en su frente, ella comienza a moverse, por lo que pienso que la desperté, genial Percy…

-Percy…- dice Annabeth en un susurro, si la había despertado.- Te amo Percy- dice otra vez.

Cuando me acerco veo que seguía dormida y solo hablaba en sueños. Casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando dijo eso, me amaba, igual que yo a ella. Luego de apagar la luz me acuesto a su lado.

-Solo será un momentito.- me digo.

…

Annabeth (P.O.V)

Me despierto cuando la luz del sol me molesta los ojos. Cuando trato de levantarme algo me lo impide. Trato de enfocar la vista restregándome los ojos, así consigo recuperar un poco mi visión.

Lo que veo me causa ternura y me asusta. Percy estaba dormido al lado mío pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura. Me quedo mirándolo un rato y luego le doy un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz. Abre sus bellos ojos color verde mar y me mira con mucha intensidad, a la que yo respondo. Él acorta nuestra distancia con un beso apasionado y yo respondo de igual manera.

El beso va pasando de nivel rápidamente. Percy me pide permiso para profundizar el beso y yo lo dejo. Siento su suave lengua jugar con la mía y recorrer toda mi boca. ¿Me parecía a mí o estaba empezando a hacer calor? Luego Percy baja por mi cuello dejando una fila de besos, yo solo cierro los ojos y disfruto de la sensación, cuando vuelve a mi boca yo me pongo sobre él y lo beso con más intensidad, el acaricia mi espalda y yo me agarro de su cabello. De la nada un golpe nos sobre salta a los dos y yo salto de la cama al piso con el corazón en la garganta y maldigo a los dioses, casi podía ver a mi madre mandando a alguien a revisarnos.

-Será mejor que te vayas por atrás.- dice Percy no sin antes darme otro beso.

-Okey, nos vemos fuera.- digo saliendo por la ventana trasera.

Una vez fuera me pongo a pensar, capaz fue una suerte que nos interrumpieran, no me siento lista para… eso. Amo a Percy, pero va a tener que esperarme y en eso no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Cuando caminaba por el bosque para intentar distraerme escucho sollozos provenientes del interior del bosque me acerco y veo a Clarisse llorando sola y desconsoladamente. Me acerco y me siento junto a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Clarisse? ¿Está todo bien?- le pregunto, ya que muy rara vez la he visto llorar.

-Es que… creo que… - solloza más fuerte.- creo que, estoy… embarazada.- dice abrazándome y llorando aún más fuerte.

Aaah, ¿pensaron que entre Percy y Annabeth iba a pasar algo? Jajaja ¿Qué opinan de lo de Clarisse? La verdad no me gustó mucho este capítulo, pero hacía mucho que no actualizaba y no estaba con mucha inspiración, perdonen por la tardanza, pero la vuelta al colegio me tiene bastante ocupada… Gracias!

No olviden de dejar Reviews para saber si les gustó o tienen alguna sugerencia.


	3. Chapter 3

**La profecía **

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen al genio de Rick R iordan, yo solo los uso.

**Capítulo 3**

Annabeth (P.O.V)

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba en estado de shock. Ya sé que Clarisse y Chris tienen dieciocho años, pero no lo podía creer.

-Shh, shh…- la tranquilizo acariciando su espalda.- ¿Lo sabe Chris?

-No, todavía no se lo dije.- dice la hija de Ares sollozando- Mi padre va a estar decepcionado…- y rompe a llorar otra vez.

-No, estoy segura que Ares entenderá.- y recé para mis adentros que así fuera.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí, estoy segura.- digo con una sonrisa, luego pongo cara más tranquila y le pregunto- ¿Hace cuánto… tu sabes?

-Oh, si…- dice sonrojándose Clarisse- hum, hace dos meses.

-¿Y tú te enteraste ahora que… estabas…?- le digo.

Ella asiente y mira para abajo, conocía esa mirada, estaba avergonzada.

-No, Clarisse, no te lo permito. Tienes que estar feliz, ¿Tu amas a Chris no?- ella solo asiente.- entonces este bebé no es un error.

-¿Piensas que es así?- me pregunta.

-¡Pues claro! Y no quería decirte esto… pero Chris te va a proponer matrimonio- le suelto sin más.

La cara de Clarisse pasó de la más grande de las tristezas a la felicidad total en un segundo. Me abraza y dice:

-Gracias Annabeth.

-De nada,- le digo devolviéndole el abrazo.- y yo te ayudare a decírselo a Chris y en lo que necesites, también debes decírselo a Quirón.

-Sí, hum, ¿me acompañarías?- dice mirándome esperanzada, por más que nunca fuimos intimas amigas, no podía decirle que no.

Una vez que llegamos a la Casa Grande Clarisse me pidió que llamara a Chris al lugar así podían hablar los 3.

Una vez que llevé a Chris a la Casa Grande me acerco a Clarisse para darle valor:

-Todo estará bien.- y le guiño un ojo.

Una vez lejos del lugar voy corriendo hasta la cabaña de Percy, tenía que contárselo.

Cuando entro, Percy estaba saliendo de la ducha, por lo que tenía el torso desnudo y una toalla en las piernas.

-¡Oh, por los dioses!- digo cubriéndome los ojos.

-Oh, Annabeth ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice mi novio agarrando ropa y entrando en el baño para cambiarse.

-No sabes lo que te tengo que contar, pero primero sal del baño, siento que hablo con las paredes.

Él solo me responde con su hermosa carcajada y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Cuando comienzo a contarle lo sucedido Percy solo me escucha. Y cuando termino con mi relato él solo me mira perplejo.

-¿Percy, estas bien?- le digo al ver que no reacciona.

-Si… o eso creo…- dice- ¿Cómo esta Clarisse?

-Está angustiada pero todo irá bien.- lo tranquilizo.

De repente tocan la puerta, es Enebro, la novia de Grover.

-Chicos, deben venir, es urgente.- dice la ninfa.

Con solo decir eso, Percy y yo ya sacamos nuestras armas y nos dirigimos hacia donde Enebro nos indicó.

Cuando llegamos, vimos una gran cosa negra rodeada de otros campistas, un perro del infierno. Percy y yo corremos hacia el monstruo para mandarlo devuelta al inframundo, o por lo menos, por un rato.

Los de la cabaña de Apolo le disparaban flechas, pero el gran animal tenía una armadura que no permitía pasar las flechas. Percy y yo y un par de campistas más estábamos con nuestras espadas, pero el perro los barrió dejándolos fuera de combate, excepto a Percy y a mí. Pero a Percy le había arrebatado a _Contracorriente_ y no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar.

Todo pasó muy rápido, tenía que tomar una decisión, no podía dejar que ese gran perro destruyera el campamento. Así que me metí entre sus patas esquivando los esfuerzos del monstros por cortarme, pero de repente siento un dolor lacerante en el pecho que me deja sin aire, tenía que aguantarlo, debía seguir con mi plan y le clavé mi cuchillo a la bestia justo donde no tenía armadura.

Cuando el animal estalla en una nube de polvo, caigo de rodillas al suelo, y todo se vuelve negro.

Percy (P.O.V)

Cuando veo que Annabeth cae en un charco de sangre voy corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Annabeth!- grito y la sacudo, pero no respondía.

Estaba sudada y temblando, me apresuro en llamar a alguien de la cabaña de Apolo.

-Traigan Néctar y Ambrosia, ¡ya!

Con ayuda de la cabaña de Hefesto llevamos a Annabeth a la enfermería y comienzan a curarla.

-Percy debes salir.- me dice alguien, yo estaba tan aturdido que no sabía quién.

-No, no dejaré sola a Annabeth.- digo y me percato de que gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

Agarro una de las manos de Annabeth y apoyo mi frente en ella.

-No me dejes Annabeth, por favor, no me dejes…- digo sin poder seguir ya que una ola nueva de sollozos me interrumpe.

-Sáquenlo de aquí, sino no podré curarla.- dice la misma voz que me decía que me fuera.

Y los de Hefesto, los que trajeron a Annabeth me agarran y tiran de mí. Yo intento zafarme pero no puedo. Una vez fuera de la enfermería me derrumbo en el piso llorando, no quería que todos me vieran así, ¿Dónde está el héroe ahora? Me preguntaba, pero no me podía controlar, era mucho lo que sentía. Era como perder un pedazo de mí, como si un pedazo de mi corazón estuviera con Annabeth y la verdad, creo que así era.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Nico alarmado por verme así y se sienta en el piso a mi lado y trata de reconfortarme.

-Es Annabeth,- digo entre sollozos- le ha… pasado… algo- y no puedo más y sollozo más fuerte.

No sé cuándo ni cómo llegué a mi cuarto. Seguro me había dormido con Nico y me habían traído a mi cabaña.

¡ANNABETH!

Me levanto de la cama y voy corriendo a la enfermería. Cuando entro está Annabeth con el pecho vendado y respirando dificultosamente. Cuando me acerco y le tomo la mano y ella se remueve inquita. Todavía seguía empapada en sudor, pero tenía más color que antes.

-Annabeth, amor, ¿estás bien?- le digo en tono dulce.

-Mmm.- responde ella en tono de afirmación. Y se vuelva a dormir.

Listo, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos. Sin poder controlarlo, lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas.

-Te amo…- susurro.- te amo mucho.

Cuando salgo me encuentro a Quirón. Genial, con quien quería hablar.

-¿Quirón?- le pregunto al centauro- ¿Cuánto tardará Annabeth en recuperarse?

-Según la cabaña de Apolo, unas tres semanas. Es una chica fuerte Percy, logrará salir.

Y me quedo con esas palabras.

…

(3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS)

Estaba decidido. Ya tenía todo planeado, ya había hablado con Quirón y había estado de acuerdo, ya había hablado con el Señor Chase y mi padre, Poseidón para que me ayudara. Ya había empacado nuestras cosas, listo, solo tenía que decírselo a Annabeth. Ya sé que tenemos diecisiete años, pero no puedo esperar este viaje, estoy muy ansioso. Y la verdad me ha costado esconderle esto a mi Sabia.

-Bueno, Anni, nos vamos.- le digo y ella por poco se atraganta con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo.

-¿A dónde?- pregunta mientras tose.

-Ya lo veras.- digo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Luego de despedirnos de todos en la playa nos sumergimos en el agua, una vez allí, mi padre haría todo el trabajo.

Nos metió en una gran burbuja de aire a nosotros y nuestras maletas. Annabeth no entendía, pero se la notaba emocionada.

Luego de 7 horas de viaje en burbuja subacuática llegamos. Cuando bajamos estábamos en Roma. Los ojos de Annabeth no daban abasto para ver todo, su mirada era tan hermosa cuando estaba sorprendida.

-Ven.- le digo tirando de su mano.

Ella solo asiente con una sonrisa y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

Al llegar al Partenón Annabeth ahoga un gritito y cubre su boca con sus manos y sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Yo tomo su cintura y le susurro al oído:

-¿Me harías el semidiós más feliz del mundo convirtiéndote en mi esposa?

Annabeth solo gira y me queda mirando con sus ojos color tormenta con lágrimas que todavía no habían sido derramadas.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- me pregunta con los ojos como platos.

Yo planto una rodilla en el suelo, saco una cajita de terciopelo azul, la abro y digo:

-¿Si me harías el honor de ser tu esposo?

Ahora de sus ojos caían lágrimas cristalinas, pero no eran de tristeza, oh no, eran de felicidad.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Sesos de Alga?- pregunta secándose las lágrimas- ¡Claro que acepto!- y sigue llorando mientras alza su mano izquierda y yo coloco un anillo de oro blanco de Tiffany´s (me había ayudado Thalia y Rachel a elegirlo) con un diamante incrustado con destellos azules. Annabeth mira asombrada la piedra y sabía que quería preguntar: "Cuánto te ha costado?" No podía decirle que lo había mandado a hacer al mar con el agua azul y la espuma, no, ella no lo aceptaría. Así que calle toda pregunta silenciosa con un tierno beso. En este momento, era el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y en este momento estábamos oficialmente comprometidos


End file.
